Maxine Lane
Maxine Lane General Information Name: Maxine : Maxi Age:18 Gender: Female Family: Alexis_Lane History Born on 31st October, children of a werecat and a shapeshifter, Alexis and Maxine Lane were brought into the world. Their parents died when they were six, after a plane crash. They lived on the streets. Lexis, the oldest, sent her sister to a kind, rich old lady, to be looked after and work as a maid. However, she only had enough space for one. So Lexis had no choice, but to become a child prostitute to survive. She still went to school, but was called a whore. She met one girl, Jada, who she taught lots. They were best friends. Thankfully, she didn’t really have to much until she was ten. That was when they were taken to a carehome. They were happy to be safe. But at 12, the pimp who owned Lex took her away, and forced her to work again. At night, she ran away, and came back in the morning, to avoid him killing her. At 15, Max found out what was happening, and when she tried to convince her to stop, she was forced to become a prostitute too. Lex didn’t let her do much work. A 46 year old man grabbed them one night, after hiring them both, and forced them to be slaves. Max did all the cleaning, cooking, etc., whilst he rapped Lex every night, channing her to a bed. He would make them makeout, touch each other, do all sorts of creepy things for him. But one night, they fought back. He was found dead. Lex fainted, and maxi grabbed her and took her to hospital. When she was asked to leave, she refused, and stayed with her the whole time. It turned out she had trauma, and because she had been so young when she was a prostitute, it had dameged her body. It could have killed her. But Maxi refused to believe it. After several life saving operations, she was ok. Maxi took Lexi away. After days of searching, the two found a clan of werewolfs, werebats, and werecats. They try to forget their past, and are trying to make friends. Lex met Jada again. She realised she was in love with her. Appearance Blonde hair, green eyes and white skin. She is slim. However, this is only her natural form she can change hair and eye colour as her dad was a shapeshifter. Maxine.jpg Maxine 2.jpg M 1.jpg M 2.jpg M 3.jpg Young m 1.jpg|Maxi when she was younger M 4.jpg M 6.jpg M 5.jpg M 8.jpg M 7.jpg|Shape Shifting went slightly wrong! XD Cat Girl by silvair.jpg|On Christmas one year Black cat Satou.jpg|Young Maxine Nekonekomiaow by appelmos-d35xc36.jpg Little maxi.jpg|little maxi M 9.png|Maxi (age 6) Night of parents death M 11.png Her and her sissy! Images (19).jpg|Max (left) and Lex (right) Images (34).jpg|Max (right) and Lex (left) Images (33).jpg|Maxi (right) and Lexi (left) Images (35).jpg|Max (left) and Lex (right) Maxi and lexi.jpg|Maxi (right) and Lexi (left) Max and lex.jpg|Maxi Looking over Lexi when Lexi is in hospital M and l.jpg|Lexi (right) and Maxi (left) M and a.jpg|Lex (left) and Maxi (right) Sister kitty by Choc0Chu.jpg|Lexi (left) and Maxi (right) Personality She is shy, kind and her style is gothic.